


you say cut the stem, i say let's see the flower

by userl4me



Series: Bandom Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Revenge Era, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10107638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/userl4me/pseuds/userl4me
Summary: When Gee's school forces her to cut off her hair as part of the dress code, Gee sees no other choice. That is, until her girlfriend comes to the rescue with black hair dye and kissing.





	

Gee would have been fine listening to her piece of shit principal ramble about school dress code rules. She had already gotten lectured about wearing skirts to school when she needed to wear pants, as that was all part of a standard school day for her. This time, Gee was called to the office because it was her  _ hair _ that was crossing the line (or in this case, her shoulders). 

Apparently, boys weren’t allowed to have long hair. Shitty rule, but if Gee were a boy she wouldn’t have cared. Only problem was that Gee knew she wasn’t a boy, despite whatever was written on her birth certificate. However, in the principal’s eyes, what a piece of paper said mattered more than what Gee herself though. So at at the end of the week, Gee had to cut off her hair - her greasy, tangled hair that she carefully grew out since freshman year. The kind of hair that would take years to grow back. 

Instead of rolling her eyes while discreetly texting her friends about it during the meeting, Gee quietly asked to take a bathroom break. When she was let out, she immediately pulled out her phone and texted Laura to take Gee home. Of course Laura ran out of her fifth period math class, found Gee curled up between the spaces of the lockers so no teachers would see her, and immediately took Gee out of that hellhole disguised as a school. 

That still didn’t explain why Gee had one fistful of hair in one hand, and the other hand shakily inching toward a pair of scissors on her bedroom desk. Laura grabbed the scissors before Gee could do the unthinkable, and held them above where Gee could reach. 

“You are  _ not  _ cutting off those disgusting locks of yours,” Laura growled, using the chair by Gee’s desk as a stepstool to put the scissors on the highest bookshelf. “At least until I can finally use a flamethrower on the principal.”

Gee threw herself on the bed and grabbed her pillow, hugging it to her chest tightly so she wouldn’t cry in front of Laura. “Mom would be pissed if I got expelled, though. Three years of tuition to waste.”

“You know your mom would join me in putting the Principal Randall’s head on a stick,” Laura said. Sighing, she got off the chair, and attempted to untangle Gee’s hair as a distraction from her anger. “Point is, she’d understand. And if she doesn’t, you’re staying at my place until we figure out the best way to kick the principal’s ass.”

Gee couldn’t help but smile, as her vision got blurry through the tears. “I’m sorry for forcing you to ditch math class.”

“Don’t be - I was about to fall asleep in class if you hadn’t texted me,” Laura grinned. “By the way, I texted Frankie about this. She’ll take over with you soon, but she told me she had to get some things from Target first.”

A look of confusion dawned on Gee’s face, but she shrugged. Frankie was probably getting snacks or something. 

It was only twenty or thirty minutes later when Laura’s phone buzzed. Checking, she grabbed her bag and grinned at Gee. “Frankie’s at your door, and she just got everything. Just stay in your room - I’ll get the door for her.”

As Laura left Gee’s bedroom, Gee stared up at the yellowing Smashing Pumpkins poster on her ceiling in confusion. Gee wasn’t surprised Frankie would’ve skipped last period for her. However, since the store was between the school and Gee’s house (which was a short distance from each other), what took Frankie so long to get at Target?

Gee had no time to question anything, as her door was kicked open by Frankie’s steel-toed Doc Martens. Target bag in one hand and panting, Frankie used her other hand to run through the top of her undercut, in an attempt to use the sweat to slick it back. 

“You okay, Gee?” Frankie said as she finally caught her breath. “Came over as fast as I could, swear to God I did -”

Getting up from her bed, Gee couldn’t help but smile and bend down her forehead to reach Frankie’s, so close to kissing her but wanting to know what was in the bag first. 

“Yeah,” Gee giggled. “Laura came over and we talked a bit. Told me you went to get me some things?”

Frankie looked down at the bag in her hand, and nodded. “Uh, yeah. Kind of a stupid plan, to be honest.”

Gee sat down on her bed again, watching as Frankie used her nimble fingers to fumble through the bag. Gee always thought Frankie’s hands were her best features. Gee, distracted as she watched Frankie’s chipping black-painted fingernails through the sheer plastic bag, didn’t notice what Frankie took out.

“Gee?” Frankie smiled. Taken out of her Frankie-induced daze, Gee’s eyes widened at what Frankie was holding. 

“Why hair dye?” Gee said, biting her lip. Gee had been talking about dying her hair black to match Frankie’s hair, but it seemed more like a cruel joke after what happened today. 

Frankie sat next to Gee, noticing the hurt in Gee’s eyes. “I was just thinking that, uh, if you dyed it now, they’d have to wait for it to grow out to the original color, right? So then you wouldn’t have to cut off your hair.”

Tracing her chewed fingernails over the pattern Frankie’s veins made under her pale hand, Gee squeezed her hand tightly. 

“How do you know if it’ll work?” Gee whispered, letting Frankie attempt to braid Gee’s tangles together. “You never grew out your hair that long, and Laura just never gave a shit about dress code. I also heard hair dye burns the scalp.”

“Maybe it won’t work. And it is kind of painful at first,” Frankie admitted, gesturing to her bleached, shaved sides, then cupped Gee’s cheek with a grin. “But it’ll look really fucking cool when it’s all over.”

Laughing, Gee touched Frankie’s hand, which was lingering on her cheek. Pulling her in, Gee pressed her lips onto Frankie’s, savoring the taste of nicotine and the smell of cheap perfume. Though the kiss was meant to be quick, Gee found herself pulling Frankie’s tie closer to her and letting Frankie wrap her arms around Gee’s waist. Frankie’s tongue brushed lightly against Gee’s mouth, asking for entrance, but didn’t go further when Gee kept her mouth closed. They only stopped once Frankie’s hand found her way to Gee’s hair and pulled lightly, causing Gee to wince in pain. 

“Shit!” Frankie whispered, pulling apart from Gee. “Sorry about that.”

Gee could only smile, grabbing the bottle of black hair dye and tracing her finger under Frankie’s jawline. 

“We’ll continue this after you’re done with my hair,” Gee grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first shipping fic!! (sorry mom)
> 
> and yeah i didn't want gee and frankie to be cis girls so they're transgirls and gay and in love (basically my take on genderswap). also if my writing can be improved, please comment on how!
> 
> also: laura jane grace needs more love
> 
> (note: while i think frerard is cute in fics, it probs wasn't legit in real life (pls don't come after me rabid frerard shippers))


End file.
